


The Plan

by QueerTransGirl29



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTransGirl29/pseuds/QueerTransGirl29
Summary: Summary: Vegeta and Goku are detectives, who are looking for a murder suspect.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 9





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. I apologize for this one-shot being so short. I'm going to write Dragon Ball fanfics soon.Now on with the story.

Vegeta stared out of the car’s window, fingers tapping on the steering wheel. They sat in an unmarked black sedan that was parked near the warehouse. Vegeta in the driver’s seat, Goku in the passenger seat. Both men were aliens, most specifically they’re Saiyans. Three people had been murdered in the last three weeks and the two men had gotten a new lead, which led them to the docks where they were right now.

“Damn it, I hate stakeouts. They’re so boring. I’ll much rather be training. Well at least, we might have a chance to take out a serial killer. Those people didn’t deserve to die, Vegeta. We should’ve been able to save them.” Goku stated grimly. He loved being a detective, but it hurt him when innocent people were killed by some nut job or wacko.

“Kakarot, unfortunately, we can’t save everyone, even if we want to. And don’t forget that stakeouts are completely necessary for us so that we can actually catch these killers. They’re not my favorite thing to do either. And I hate that I agree with you on something, which I hardly ever do. So you better not get used to it.” Vegeta smirked as he caught Goku smiling over at him. Ever since they first met way back in high school, he developed a crush on him. He never told him how he felt, but he might someday.

“I know. Sadly, you’re right. About both of those things. Fine, at least we’re doing a good thing here.” Goku replied, letting out a deep breath as he relaxed into the seat. Both of them went back to staring out of the car, paying very close attention to their surroundings

Xxxxxx

xxx-A Few Hours Later-xxx

Xxxxxx

It was nearly eleven that night long after the sun had set, Goku noticed someone lurking not that far from the building they were keeping their eyes on. He couldn’t tell who they were, but they were wearing the same clothes as the suspect they’re trying to find. He reached over, tapping Vegeta gently on his, quietly getting the older man’s attention.

“Hey Vegeta, I think that might be them. I know that we don’t have much to go on as far as their appearance, but he is wearing the same outfit as the person in the sketch is. Oh, by the way, I have a plan.” Goku smirked, which caused his partner to raise his eyebrows to his hairline. 

“Is it a good plan? Don’t forget how your so-called good plan almost got us both killed last time.” Vegeta growled. He was still angry about it. Yes, he knew it was stupid, but that didn’t mean he would be getting over it anytime soon. He kept grudges like how glue stuck to everything.

“Man, I told ya I was sorry about that. I have a plan. Whether it’s a good one or not, I don't even know the answer to that question and I’m the person who just came up with the damn plan. It’s better than having no plan. Now, let’s go before our suspect decides to split without us.” Goku replied as he exited the car. He didn’t mind having Vegeta as a partner. He wasn’t a bad person, he just had a slight temper. Goku would never force the other man to change anything about himself though because that’s part of why he fell in love with him. Unknown to everyone else, including Vegeta himself, Goku had fallen in love with him while they were in high school all those years ago.

“Fucking hell, Kakarot, wait for me,” Vegeta uttered under his breath as he left the car, lightly jogging after Goku. This night was about to get very interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: And that's the end of this one-shot. I hope that y'all have loved & enjoyed reading it. Thank all of y'all for reading, leaving kudos, commenting on my fic. As always please read and comment. Until next time.


End file.
